


koi no yokan ( 恋の予感)

by LottaEstev



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottaEstev/pseuds/LottaEstev
Summary: "Her first greeting, his first hesitation, her first smile, his first invitation to get a beer, everything led up to this." BenXLeslie





	koi no yokan ( 恋の予感)

**Author's Note:**

> just a small drabble

koi no yokan ( 恋の予感)  
(n.) lit. „premonition of love“; the sense one can have upon first meeting another person that the two of them are going to fall in love  
|Japanese|

It was inevitable from the start. He knew it; she must've known it. When he first stepped foot into her city, he should've known, he would never really step out of it, out of her spell.

Looking back, he can't even remember a time when he didn't think they would end up together. Her first greeting, his first hesitation, her first smile, his first invitation to get a beer, everything led up to this.

And now, when he looks at her, sitting across from him in the conference room, telling him how much she loves his new ideas, he gets slightly dizzy from her electrifying grin and that voice, oh god, it's such a beautiful sound.

He leans back a little bit and reminisces for a second. How she loves to sing along when she doesn't even know the words, how she shows up twenty minutes late – five early for her because she just needed to finish that super important scrapbook and how much she enjoys his stupid little nicknames for her.

That one time, she drew a kiss monster on a note for him, is still etched into his memory, as though it was a mile step in their relationship. Which is ridiculous, he knows that but he cannot help that goofy little grin from spreading across his face at the thought.

“What?” She asks him, tilting her head a little to one side. “Nothing, I'm just,” he looks around to make sure no one is overhearing their conversation, “busy being in love with you.” A grin the size of Texas spreads across her face and she sighs. “Ben Wyatt, master of distraction and beautiful human disaster, I love you, too.”


End file.
